Ethereal Redemption
by midnightopheliac
Summary: Set at the end of season 4, Sookie chooses Eric over Bill but with Russell Edgington free from his concrete grave they're going to need all the help they can get, and that help just so happens to be in Sin City. Godric didn't meet the sun in season 2 and his human life starts to catch up with him, introducing someone who can help Sookie understand who and what she is.
1. Chapter One

Sookie glanced around the cream-colored sitting room, taking in all the changes, reflecting on the days when the place had been dark and empty, bleak and drafty. Since Bill's promotion to the King of Louisiana, his home had undergone extensive refurbishment. It wasn't exactly decorated to Sookie's taste, but then she no longer had a say in the matter.

Sharp pain in her left wrist had the waitress flinching, Bill's fangs sinking in further. His pulls were becoming somewhat painful, and Sookie was finding it hard to focus.

On her right sat the only remaining Sheriff of Louisiana, who was also a former lover, and the awkwardness of the situation was almost palpable. His fangs were buried in her right wrist; however, his pulls were gentle, almost affectionate as he ran his fingers over her arm, caressing her. _"Of course he can feel the slight pain I'm in, thanks to the bond. That's going to take some getting used to. At least he's attempting to soothe me like he did when he fang-raped me with Russell at Fangtasia before he…"_ Sookie stopped her train of thought, willing herself to shut off the memory. She could've lost Eric to the sunshine back then, and she'd nearly lost him again this evening to the fire.

"Okay, I think that's enough," Sookie demanded, already feeling a little light-headed. Eric was the first to stop, mid-pull, and made quick work of healing the puncture wounds. Bill, on the other hand, took two more greedy mouthfuls before reluctantly letting Sookie go, following suit by healing the marks on her wrist.

For a split second silence enveloped them. The waitress felt like screaming, shouting, or throwing a fit. She'd do anything to make them snap out of whatever was clouding their thoughts. As a child, Sookie had always dreamed of being fought over by two men, but now that she was living it she hated every moment. Sparing a look between the two vampires who'd turned her world upside down, she sighed.

"You saved my life, both our lives," Bill spoke first, gazing at Sookie with the tender eyes he had used from the moment they'd met, hoping to convey his immense gratitude.

Having no problem in holding Bill's gaze, Sookie still found it tough to forgive him for his betrayal. However, she wouldn't have left him to die. It wouldn't have been very Christian of her, and Gran would've been rolling in her grave if Sookie hadn't of done something. "It was my turn," The waitress responded gently, knowing that they were even now. Bill had saved her life in the past, even though the situations she'd found herself in had been his fault.

Not wanting Bill to steal the moment, Eric interjected, refusing to pull his gaze away from the fiercely strong woman sat by his side. "Thank you." He laced his voice with all of his sincerity, no longer afraid to show his emotions to Sookie.

"You don't have to thank me. I can't imagine the world without you in it." The response rolled off of Sookie's tongue with ease, and the smile that graced Eric's handsome features made butterflies erupt in her stomach. She was used to his smirk, maybe even a little fond of it, but his smile was breathtaking. "Both of you." Sookie tacked on as an afterthought, turning her head to look at Bill as she remembered his presence. Though she no longer felt any love for Bill, he'd still played a key role in her life.

Pulling her hands out of the grasps of the vampires, Sookie brought them to her lap. Eric let her go with ease, respecting her space, but Bill tried to cling to her for a little longer. _"Personal space invasion."_ She mentally scolded the Civil War vampire, knowing he couldn't hear her. A wave of tiredness washed over her and all Sookie wanted to do was sleep, but she needed to get out of the house first.

Dragging the sleeves of her brown jacket down, hiding her wrists, Sookie turned her head as if watching a tennis match. First, she observed the 6'4" Viking and then the 5'10" Civil War veteran. Surprising both vampires, she quickly stood, crossing the room to put some space between them. "I can't stand this anymore." Sookie scowled, the tension in the room overwhelming. "It's like being ripped in half. No matter what I do, somebody gets hurt." She elaborated. Two clicks echoed around the room, and the waitress was silently thankful that the fangs had been put away.

Rising from his seat, Bill took a few steps towards Sookie. He wanted her to stay with him, she was his after all, but he knew how stubborn she could be. If he appeared to be gracious and care about her, she'd likely be more favorable to his advances. Ensuring his back was to Eric, Bill offered Sookie a soft smile. "Sookie I just want for you to be happy, and if being with Eric is what makes you happy, then you have my blessing."

Blinking, Sookie was stunned into silence, but not because Bill was finally acknowledging her feelings for Eric. The idea that she needed his blessing to be with the Viking and move on with her life was absurd. _"I can date whoever the hell I want! I don't need your permission."_ She mentally screamed, scowling at him for a moment before she caught Eric rising from the sofa in her peripheral.

Though Eric didn't need Bill's blessing to woo Sookie, he was elated at the fact that the Civil War veteran was clearing the way for him. Bill had been a massive thorn in his side for years. Keeping his approach slow, Eric was worried that Sookie would bolt. She'd been through a lot, her heart battered and abused by the sniffling wimp of a King. If she'd give him a chance now his memories were back, the Viking would take good care of her.

Watching as Eric approached her, Sookie couldn't stop her small smile. His concern was evident, but Sookie stood her ground. She'd spent enough time running, but she wouldn't do it again. Sure, the Viking could be savage and cruel, he'd kept things from her, chained her up in the filthy basement of Fangtasia and then presented her to Russell Edgington like a shiny new toy, but he'd done it all for her, to save her.

Looking back on the time they'd known one another, Sookie couldn't recall a moment when Eric had been cruel towards her without good reason. He'd yelled at her in Russell's mansion, but that had been to make Russell believe he was willing to hand her over. Before Russell had forced him to drink from her, he'd looked at her with such tenderness that it had nearly broken her heart. He'd then chained himself to Russell outside Fangtasia in the sunshine moments later, willing to die alongside the 3000-year-old vampire so that he would never have her.

Stopping in front of Sookie, Eric held her gaze, softening his expression. Tentatively, unused to feeling such fear, he reached out for her, cupping her face in his large hands. She leaned into his touch, and Eric felt hope blossom in his chest. "See, it's okay Sookie. Bill's fine with it." He reassured her, stroking her jawline with a calloused thumb. "He had his chance, he blew it. H-He lied to you."

"To protect me, and I lied to him to protect you, and you've lied to both of us so many times we can't count." Sookie fired back, regretting her words immediately as Eric's hands slipped from her face. Wanting his hands back on her, the waitress instinctively reached out, grabbing at him. Bringing his hands back to her face, she leaned into his palms once more. "But then there's the side of you I've witnessed over the past week, there's good in you, so much of it. I know now that everything you ever said or did wasn't selfish. It was to keep me safe. You've never asked for anything in return, well, apart from the obvious. You've had that now though, granted you weren't yourself, but you still remember it." Sookie paused, needing a moment to think.

Disappointed in Sookie for believing that Eric actually cared about her, Bill didn't bother to conceal his saddened expression, eyebrows drawn together and lips curved downwards. The Viking had taken what he wanted from her, and Bill was confident that she wouldn't be enough to satisfy Eric's voracious appetite.

"When we made love, you never took my blood, you never even asked for it. When you were silvered for the day and needed to feed, you didn't ask for it, and you were unsure about taking it when I offered. I know now that you don't want me for my blood, that you care for me on a different level, and that's the best I could hope for." Sookie addressed Eric, knowing she was usually coveted for what ran through her veins.

Closing the gap between them, Eric brought his forehead to rest against Sookie's, still cradling her face in his hands. Perhaps at first, his interest in Sookie had been because of her gift and blood, but since he'd gotten to know the stubborn blonde his interest had changed, shifted into something else – something he hadn't felt in centuries. "I care for who you are, not what you are." He murmured, throwing Bill's words from over a year ago around. "I didn't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. I won't betray you, ever." Eric vowed, reciting the words he had used moments before Sookie had given him the gift of her blood to heal from the silvering.

"I might remind you of that someday." Sookie shot back playfully, earning a grin from Eric in response. Pulling back she glanced at Bill, finding an uncomfortable expression on his face. "Will you please be honest with me for once?" The waitress asked, watching as Bill gave a curt nod. "It was the blood, wasn't it? I know you care, but it was the blood that sealed the deal?" Once Sookie had the answer, she'd be able to close that chapter of her life.

Bill had tried to lie to Sookie many times before and it had backfired on him spectacularly. Now it was time to switch to honesty, in the hope that it would endear him to her. Refusing to meet her gaze, Bill gave a sharp nod, giving her the answer.

Falling silent, Sookie let the quietness settle over the three of them, giving her time to gather her thoughts. For so long she had been used as a pawn in the vampire world, her heart and body played like they were some sort of instrument. Now it was time for them to heal.

It hit Sookie, all of a sudden, that she would never heal so long as Bill was around. She would always know that he was in a relationship with her because she was a tasty treat. Sure, being with Eric would be tough, they clashed horns all the time over the smallest of things, and sometimes he infuriated her to the point where she wanted to smack the smirk off his face. Yet, with him, Sookie had a gut feeling that everything would be okay in the end, that Eric would use all of his 1000 years of experience to keep her safe and happy.

Making her decision, Sookie caught Eric's gaze, observing the small hopeful smile on his lips and the deep cerulean orbs watching her closely. In a firm tone, she finally voiced her decision. "Let's go home."

The moment those words slipped from Sookie's lips, Eric scooped her up in his arms, vamping them out of Compton's house and across the cemetery towards his lover's home. Technically, it was still Eric's house, but as Jason had pointed out before they'd been about to blow up Moon Goddess Emporium, it was Sookie's home. If the waitress wanted him to leave, then he would, no questions asked. She wouldn't be able to rescind his invitation, but Eric would honor her wishes. He silently prayed that she'd let him stay, though. After all, she'd picked him. _"She picked me."_ The thought rattled around his brain, and he still couldn't believe that everything had turned out so well.

Swooping up the creaky porch steps, Eric placed her down gently. She held onto him for a moment to regain her center of balance, and Eric waited patiently. It had been a while since he'd ran with a human, so he offered her a sheepish smile by way of apology for making her dizzy.

Once her mind had stopped spinning, and she was in control of her body, Sookie reached into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out her keys and unlocking the door. "You should smile more you know. Makes you look younger, old man." She couldn't resist the jibe as she stepped over the threshold.

Laughing, Eric followed her into the house. Only Sookie would think it okay to tease him about his age, and she was the only one he'd ever let get away with it. Using his foot to close the door behind him, Eric looked down at the rug beneath his feet. Muddy footprints still decorated it, and the Viking made a mental note to have someone come in and deep clean it. He spared a moment to feel angry about the fact that she had seen him so weak and vulnerable, but that was soon replaced with relief. At least it had been Sookie who'd stumbled upon him and had taken him home, rather than some redneck V addict. Lifting his gaze, the vampire watched with delight as Sookie removed her jacket, revealing her lithe and tanned arms. "Ah yes lover, but with age comes experience." He purred, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Not having expected such a response, Sookie laughed, the sound charmingly melodic as it reverberated around the room. "Pray tell, Mr. Northman, what experience are you referring to?" She challenged with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Instinct took over and using his vampiric speed Eric had her pinned against the nearest wall, towering over her. One large hand came to rest against the wall beside her head, while the other sat comfortably upon her hip, kneading the firm flesh there. A rogue wave of sadness washed over the Viking as he came to the sobering realization that Sookie was meant to carry children. Her hips were wide, her chest ample and close to her forgiving heart, and her gentle nature would make motherhood so rewarding for her. Yet it was the one thing in the world he could not give her. Eric could give her the most beautiful home, a shiny car, a wardrobe fit for royalty, and the most incredible diamond ring, but the non-materialistic waitress probably wouldn't care for such things. It was one of the many reasons he loved her. She didn't care about how much wealth Eric had accumulated in his 1000 years; she didn't care for designer clothes and fast cars. All she wanted was to be loved and accepted, and Eric knew with complete certainty that he could give her that.

Claiming her lips with his own, Eric poured all of his affection for the blonde waitress into their kiss. There was no haste, no demanding, just the gentle caress of mouths. He'd nearly lost her at Moon Goddess Emporium. If anything had of happened to her, then heads would've rolled and blood would've been spilled. Savoring the warm body pinned beneath his cold one, Eric listened to the skittering of her heartbeat and inhaled the smell of sunshine upon her skin.

The sound of another heartbeat in the house made Eric frown, and as it drew closer, he pulled back from Sookie, turning on the spot to shield her, to protect her.

Surprised, the waitress frowned, not sure what the blonde vampire was doing. "Eric, what the hell?" She demanded, attempting to get out from behind him. However, she froze as Eric let out a low growl, chest rumbling as his fangs snapped down. Peeking out from around him, Sookie gasped. Emerging from the shadows with a shotgun in her hands was the one person Sookie had never wanted to see again.

 _"Debbie Pelt. Hasn't someone managed to kill this Werebitch yet?"_ Eric mentally groaned. He didn't have much time to dwell on the fact that Debbie had broken into his lover's home though, as she'd already pulled the trigger several times. Instinct had the Viking remaining in the path of the bullets, taking the shots so that Sookie wouldn't be hit. Pain erupted in his chest as they hit him, and Eric growled as the smell of burning flesh flooded his nostrils. Silver bullets.

Falling to his knees, Eric groaned. This wasn't how he'd wanted the evening to go. Sookie's scream pierced his sensitive eardrums, the fear and anger rolling off her through their bond was enough to force Eric back up onto his feet to protect her. He would deal with the silver later.

Fear was the overriding emotion Sookie felt as she watched Eric go down. Hadn't he already been through enough this evening? Frozen to the spot, she watched in horror as Debbie took her Viking down again, this time in her wolf form. Unable to look away she witnessed him sinking his fangs into her neck, tearing the skin and making Debbie bleed before he threw her across the room. The thud as she impacted with the wall made Sookie shudder, and it prompted the waitress to look around the room for a weapon, anything she could use to help her Viking.

Debbie rose to her feet once more, blood from the impact and wound smeared across her snout and neck, and a large chunk of fur missing from her hide. She snapped her jaws at Eric, unchartered rage filling her. Killing the girl was all Debbie wanted, and if that meant going through the vampire then go be it. Launching herself at Eric, she sailed through the air, but her attack was cut short.

A gunshot rang around the room and milliseconds later a bullet connected with the side of Debbie's head. Metal met bone, and the wolf went down. Turning, Eric found Sookie in the darkened room, poised with the previously abandoned shotgun, barrel aimed at Debbie. Looking back at the werewolf, the Viking watched as blood pooled out of her head wound, spreading across Sookie's floor. Another gunshot rang out as Sookie made sure the wolf wouldn't get back up again.

Righting himself so that he was kneeling, Eric hissed as the silver bullets continued to weaken him further, though the pain didn't stop him from giving his lover a quizzical look. She'd always said that she hated killing.

"Double-tap. Jason taught me." Sookie explained quietly, shaking as the gun clattered to the ground at her feet. Overwhelmed, the waitress buried her head in her hands, her breathing labored as everything finally caught up with her. "I'd like to go one night without someone or something trying to kill me." She cried out.

Not willing to risk anything, Eric took in the now human form of Debbie Pelt, satisfied when he no longer heard her heartbeat. With a sigh, the Viking returned his focus to his lover. "She deserved it. She would've killed you, knowing that either myself or Bill would've been the first to get here and that we would both be unable to get the silver out of you." He winced, trying to will the silver bullets out. Clearly, Debbie had planned this. What other reason would she have to carry and use silver bullets?

Reminded that her vampire was in pain, Sookie stopped throwing her own pity party, and instead focused on helping him. Crossing to his side and falling to her knees so they'd be level, she pulled her hair up, wrapping it around itself several times, so that it formed a tight bun. "Looks like I'm sucking bullets out of you once again." She tried to make light of the situation.

Unable to keep the grim expression from his features, Eric shifted to sit on his behind, letting Sookie straddle his lap. He moved the horrendous dressing gown that Compton had given him out of the way to give her better access.

No longer so squeamish around blood, Sookie placed her mouth just below Eric's collarbone, where the first bullet had embedded itself. As she began to take lazy pulls, trying to work the bullet out, Eric stroked her arm.

"I'm sorry about that. It was cruel of me to trick you, to betray your trust like that. I know you probably don't want to hear it, but I thought at the time that having my blood in your system would make other vampires less interested in you and that it would keep you safe. I'll admit, I did want to take you from Bill, but at the same time I wanted you to start to see the truth about him." The Viking explained, knowing it wouldn't excuse him but hoping it would be enough for Sookie. Eric was used to never having to explain himself, but with Sookie currently in control of how much pain he would have to endure, he figured it would be a good idea. Feeling the first bullet come loose, he let out a sigh of relief, watching as Sookie removed it from her mouth and discarded it onto the floor, no longer bothered about consuming his blood.

With her mouth empty, Sookie figured it would be wise to address Eric's apology. "I won't lie, it was a very underhanded thing to do. I was furious with you for a while, but I guess I owe you for it. I started to question Bill from that moment on." Sookie admitted.

Surprised, Eric ensured the emotion didn't cross his face. He'd never thought that Sookie would start to question Bill and his motives so quickly, especially as she'd stormed into the basement at Fangtasia and had demanded to know what he'd done with Compton, all while wearing the most ridiculously ill-fitting ring Eric had ever seen.

"You started to remove the rose-tinted glasses for me, so thank you. Thank you for taking these bullets for me, too." Sookie spoke with complete sincerity, knowing that if Eric hadn't of been there, then she would be dead now. Taking the opportunity to return to her task, Sookie focused on the next bullet, this one lodged in Eric's sternum.

Eric slipped his arms around her waist, needing more physical contact. "I won't let any harm come to you, I promise," He vowed, feeling her smile against his chest as she pulled another bullet from his body.

It seemed to be a common occurrence at present for Sookie to kill to defend herself. First, there had been René, and his death was the worst in her opinion. It was her first, and it would stick with her forever. Then there had been Gabe, and though he hadn't died by her hands, she still felt partially responsible for the fact Godric had snapped his neck. The third had been Lorena, and Sookie couldn't muster up a speck of regret for killing her. She'd deserved it for everything she'd put Bill and her through. Now Debbie Pelt brought that total up to four, and it was apparent to the blonde that this was her life now. She would have to kill to survive.

Eric's promise rang clearly in her ears, and Sookie couldn't help but smile against his broad chest as another bullet entered her mouth. Spitting it out on to the floor with the others, she watched as the hole began to heal. Eric had put himself in danger for her countless times since they'd first met, and now more than ever she felt the need to learn how to use her powers and how to defend herself. She couldn't spend the rest of her life relying so heavily on her vampire. It was time he started to worry less about her.

Examining his chest, Sookie found no more bullets lodged there, and she gave a nod of approval. "All gone." Her declaration was a happy one as she lifted her head to look at the handsome man before her. She was still in awe that someone as old and compelling as Eric, as beautiful and wealthy, could ever love her. She was a barmaid from a backwater town, of average appearance, and with little money.

Sparing a glance over Eric's shoulder, Sookie caught sight of the living room and sighed. It was an absolute mess. Taking in Debbie's naked and still form, her eyes trailed to the pool of blood and a shudder ran through her as images started to bombard her mind of Gran, laying alone on the cold kitchen floor as blood seeped out of her and onto the linoleum. A strangled sob escaped her lips at the memory, yet reassurance poured through the weak bond.

Eric hadn't made 1000 years old without learning how to read people, and the bond he had with Sookie made the job a little easier for him. It wasn't hard to figure out what had pulled such an intense emotional response from her. Though he appreciated her removing the bullets from his body, she was now in need of his attention. "I'm sorry about your Gran, truly. I wish I could have met her." He soothed, sincerity pouring out with his words. The old lady had been the sole person Sookie had been able to turn to, the woman she'd confided in and grew up with. Eric wished dearly that he could've met her, heard about her life, and Sookie's childhood, and once they had known one another well enough, he would've asked her for Sookie's hand.

His remark broke Sookie from memory, and she turned her focus to the cerulean eyes of her Viking. "She would've loved you. Not at first, mind, but I can tell you would've grown on her." She offered him a small smile. Gran would've been skeptical at first, would've had Eric prove he could take care of Sookie, and share his vast knowledge of the past with her before she would've brought him into the family.

The jolt of amusement Eric felt was unstoppable, and it must've shown on his face for Sookie's brows drew together in confusion. He tried to keep a straight face but it was futile, and the guffaw that fled his lips echoed around the room. "Perhaps I'll grow on you." He started, pausing for a split second for effect before continuing. "I'd prefer cancer." He tried to mimic Sookie's voice, and it was so awful that the waitress broke into peals of laughter.

All of the sadness Sookie had been feeling disappeared. Giving Eric's chest a playful thump as their laughter subsided, she wriggled off his lap, rising to her tiny 5'4" height. "Could you get rid of the body, please? I think they had a funeral yesterday so there should be a fresh grave. I'll clean up the blood." Sookie put her practical head on.

Eric rose too, and he pulled the dressing gown back around his torso. "You're not to clean up the blood. I'll take care of it. Please go and shower, I'll join you shortly." He instructed in return, earning himself a scowl from Sookie.

"I can clean blood off the floor you know. I cleaned up Gran's." Sookie pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to sit back and let Eric do all the work. If they were serious about this, about being a couple, then the work would be split evenly between them.

Blinking, Eric was momentarily stunned into silence. He could feel Sookie's victory in their bond, and he let her have it for a second before he spoke in disbelief. "Compton left you to clean up your grandmother's blood, alone? He didn't offer to help or hire a professional?" He quizzed, the fire building in his eyes.

Shaking her head in response, Sookie's arms fell to her side as she offered Eric a shrug. "It wasn't his job to clean it up. Besides, I didn't really want anyone but myself to do it. She was my grandmother, and if anyone else had done it, I'd have felt like they were violating her." The waitress explained quietly, scuffing her left foot along the wooden flooring.

In two quick strides, Eric moved to stand before Sookie, needing to comfort her. His large hands moved up to cup her face as he caught her gaze. "It's because of him that your grandmother was taken from you. I would've protected her just as I protect you. I promise you now that I'll protect your brother." He vowed, ensuring Sookie understood just how serious he was before he moved on. "I understand that you felt the need to clean up her blood; after all, it runs through your veins too. However, this is not a family member. This is a Were who would have killed you without a second thought, and I will not have you near her blood. I'll take care of it while you shower. Go, I'll join you shortly." He spoke the last part softly, caressing her face.

All of Sookie's resolve disappeared. Eric made a fair point. Debbie was nothing to her. Sliding her arms around his waist she buried her face in his freshly healed chest, inhaling the scent she'd come to associate with him – pinewood, fresh air, and the stormy sea he'd grown up near. Sookie felt her vampire drop a kiss to the top of her head before he patted her butt, sending her in the direction of the stairs. As Sookie began to climb them, she heard Eric opening the back door.


	2. Chapter Two

Clearing away bodies was, unfortunately, something Eric had become rather good at over his 1000 years. It didn't take him long to drag Debbie Pelt's body out of Sookie's home and across to the graveyard, locate the fresh grave, and dig down enough to throw the Were's body on top of the shiny casket. Tossing the soil back into the grave, Eric made sure to scuff out the drag marks on his way back, not wanting any curious soul to see them. He contemplated calling his usual cleaning people in to remove the blood from the kitchen floor, but that would then involve him having to let them in, and Sookie would probably not want strangers in her home at night. Instead, Eric fired off a quick email to his builders, knowing the dent he'd made in the wall would need fixing. When that was done, he fished under the kitchen sink for cleaning supplies, and the vampire took care of the blood himself. When there wasn't a single spec of Were blood left he packed away his supplies and headed upstairs. As he entered the bathroom, the sound of the running shower made the vampire smile, and he dropped his robe at the bathroom door before joining Sookie in the shower.

Though she'd heard him enter the bathroom, Sookie didn't say anything until she felt the coolness of his body pressed against her back. "That took you longer than expected." She joked, feeling him bend down to touch his lips to her shoulder, trailing them to the junction where her neck began.

"I wanted to make sure all the evidence was removed. I also contacted a builder to fix the dent I made on your wall." Eric brought her up to speed as he dropped a tender kiss to Sookie's neck.

"High-handed vampire." The waitress grumbled under her breath. She should've been furious with Eric for making a decision about her home without consulting her, and it galled her a little to rely on Eric's money, but in truth, she wouldn't have been able to afford a builder on her Merlotte's salary and her limited tips.

Eric could've argued with her, he could've pointed out that on paper the house was his and as her landlord, he was within his right to make repairs, but instead, he bit his tongue. There was no point causing an argument. Instead, he reached around and grabbed the bar of soap, sliding it between his large hands to create a rich lather. "You love it really." He quipped, nipping at Sookie's earlobe. The action pulled a low whine from the waitress, and the Viking chuckled. Eric began to wash her silently, focusing intently on the task. He even crouched down to wash her feet, an incredible feat given the restrictive size of the shower.

It was something Sookie thought she'd never see; the mighty Viking crouched at her feet. It made her smile, and the corners of her lips were still curved upwards as he rose back to his full height, looming over her. Reaching out a small hand, she took the bar of soap from him and began to return the favor; even going so far as to use the only neutral scented shampoo she had, usually reserved for Jason when he visited. As her hands smoothed over Eric's alabaster skin, she relished the feel of his strong muscles and the way they tensed when she reached a particularly ticklish spot. She loved his broad shoulders and the way they conveyed the strength he held, but her favorite physical part of her Viking was his butt. If there were an international butt competition, Eric would win, hands down—or cheeks up. Washing Eric was a much more difficult task than Sookie had anticipated. He had to bend and crouch so she could reach all of him. It was both amusing and frustrating, and with their weak bond the Viking could pick up on her feelings.

Eric chuckled at his lover's emotions, and he rose to rinse the shampoo from his hair before he turned his focus to Sookie, lathering up her blonde tresses. He let his fingernails drag lightly across her scalp, pulling a soft moan from between her lips. "Let me take care of you, lover, as you took care of me when I forgot who I was." He dropped his voice an octave, leaving her powerless to say no. Sookie's small nod of agreement brought a smile to Eric's lips, and he washed away the suds in her hair, careful to ensure none of the soapy water reached her eyes. It was only once he was sure she was shampoo-free that he turned her so they faced one another, and in one fluid movement he lifted her and pressed her back against the cold wall tiles.

Sookie yipped in surprise as Eric lifted her, and he felt her lithe legs wrap around his waist. He kept his hands on the underside of her thighs, supporting her small weight. Once the Viking was sure that she wasn't going to fall, he dipped his head down, his lips meeting Sookie's collarbone. Eric lightly sucked at the warm skin and was it not for the fair amount of vampire blood in Sookie's system he would've probably left a lovebite behind. A primal part of him relished the thought of marking her as his, and before he could stop them, his fangs dropped, lightly scrapping Sookie's damp skin. It was the sudden erraticism of the waitresses heartbeat that had Eric pulling back, offering her a fangy smile. His expression soon turned serious as he pressed himself closer, suffocating the space between their bodies, able to feel Sookie's warmth against his gracious plenty.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't chosen me." Eric voiced, swallowing as if he were human once more. "I love the night, but without you, the night has no meaning, no purpose. I would do anything to see you smile, and I will do anything to keep you safe. There's a light in you, it's beautiful, but I couldn't bear if I snuffed it out." Eric felt strangely good allowing himself to be so open with Sookie, to let her see and hear how he was feeling. He'd walked the earth for 1000 years, had done and seen everything, and he'd been growing tired of the endlessness of it all before the little blonde waitress had wandered into his bar. Unbeknownst to him, a single red tear slipped down his cheek.

Without giving it a second thought, Sookie leaned forward, capturing the blood droplet with her lips, kissing it away. She struggled to find words adequate enough to convey how she was feeling. Instead, Sookie focused on the love and affection she held for the mighty Viking, hoping that it would seep through their bond and reach him. Eric's sharp inhale and the way his eyes closed was all the confirmation the waitresses needed that it had worked A wave of love washed over her in return, and Sookie relished it. She made a mental note to learn more about their bond and how it worked. Moving her hands, Sookie cupped Eric's face, brushing their noses together in a gentle Eskimo kiss. "Make love to me?" She asked softly.

Reaching between them, Eric aligned himself with her, and with a gentle thrust, he brought them together, both of them groaning at the sensation. "This is best," he breathed against her damp skin, burying his nose in her cleavage for a moment to allow her to adjust. "This is right," he added quietly, starting to thrust his hips as Sookie rocked hers.

Eric's cool breath fanned over Sookie's chest, and the waitress brought a hand to the back of his head, pressing his face closer as she felt the light scraping of his fangs across her delicate skin. A particularly well-angled thrust made her gasp, teeth sinking into her lower lip as her eyes slid shut.

It was all the encouragement Eric needed. Careful to inflict as little pain as possible, he sank his fangs into the swell of Sookie's bosom, feeling the fingers on the hand holding his head digging into his scalp. Keeping pace with ease, Eric enjoyed the sweet sounds that slipped from Sookie's lips with every thrust and rock. He only took a little blood before sealing the wounds, and the Viking lifted his head to watch the blissfully needy expression on his lovers face.

"Eric. Please." Sookie begged, not at all ashamed for being so wanton. She needed that little bit more to push her over the edge, and the awkward position against the shower wall left her helpless to do anything to help herself along.

A low chuckle vibrated through the vampire. "What Sookie wants, Sookie gets." Pale lips trailing across soft skin, Eric kissed his way across Sookie's décolletage, skimming her collarbone and sliding up her throat. He peppered kisses along her jawline, teasing her for a moment longer before he finally captured her lips in a fierce kiss. She gave in to him, gave him complete control, and Eric relished in. Shifting gears, he adjusted his hold on her, moving her to a more suitable position before he gave a sharp thrust of his hips.

Sookie's body felt electric, every nerve ending alight, her whole being on sensory overload. She needed release, and Eric's sharp thrust hit the most perfect spot. Lips parting from Eric's, Sookie cried out, the sound of pleasure drowned out by the shower. The noise kept coming as the Viking set a brutal pace, hitting that sweet spot with each thrust. Her inside coiled impossibly tighter as she chased her release. It was the addition of cool fingers at the apex of her thighs that made the coil snap, and she tipped over the edge. Eric's name fled from Sookie's lips as her head fell back against the bathroom tiles, waves of intense pleasure washing through her as she rode it out. The sudden grunt from Eric as he stilled was confirmation for the waitress that her vampire had joined her. Sookie's legs felt like jelly, and she was grateful that Eric still had her pinned to the wall.

Both of them were shaking slightly as they enjoyed post-coital bliss. Sookie soaked up the silence of Eric's mind, while the Viking enjoyed the thumping of Sookie's heartbeat, the rhythm slowing as she came down from her high and caught her breath. Their eyes met, and nothing else mattered. No words were needed to describe their feelings for one another; the weak bond and their close embrace conveyed it all perfectly.

Though it pained Eric to pull away from Sookie, he parted from the waitress, setting her down gently on the shower floor, scattering kisses across her damp skin as he reached for the dial, turning the water off. Pushing the curtain aside, the vampire stepped out of the tub and turning on the balls of his feet he offered a hand to Sookie, helping her out too. Grabbing a fluffy towel he draped it around her, throwing the other one over his shoulder before he took her hand, leading her to the bedroom.

Eric dried Sookie slowly, a little more slowly than was perhaps needed, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin beneath his hands. Once she was dry, he lifted her with ease, laying her down on the bed. He dried himself quickly and efficiently, casting the towel aside before he joined her, propping himself up above her, strong arms holding his weight off her much smaller form. "I know this is a serious topic and you may want time to think about it – and I respect that, take as long as you need – but I would like to formally start a bond with you." Eric laid his cards on the table, swallowing unnecessarily. A bond would enable them to communicate even in the presence of others, they would be able to find one another should something go wrong, and they would be able to feel everything the other did. It would give them a deeper understanding of one another.

Offering Eric a soft smile, the waitress reached a hand up to touch his cheek, running her fingers across his chiseled cheekbone. A few months ago she would've hated the thought of formally bonding with a vampire, letting them in that much, but this was Eric. He wasn't any old vampire. He looked out for her, he cared for her, he loved her. "I don't need to think about it. I want to bond with you." She admitted, watching as the most beautiful smile worked its way across Eric's lips. Trailing her fingers down his face, they came to rest on the side of his neck. "I want to take from here." She voiced, knowing just how much Eric loved it when she nipped at his neck. She guessed it was a vampire thing.

For a moment Eric was grateful he had stemmed the flow of his bond with Pam, as he was sure his overwhelming happiness would've sent her into a tailspin. Dipping his head down, he ran the flat of his tongue along the lightly tanned skin of Sookie's neck, inhaling the smell of sunshine and something so uniquely her. Eric felt the little waitress mimic his actions, but it was her hand reaching out for the nightstand that caught the corner of his eye. Watching as she fumbled in the top drawer, he hid a smile as she pulled out a penknife. As if that would ever be a suitable level of protection for her.

With a quick flick of her wrist, Sookie created a small wound on Eric's neck before she discarded the knife, letting it tumble to the floor beside the bed. Before the injury could heal Sookie latched on. With her first pull, her mouth was flooded with her vampire's blood – thick and rich, tasting like cinnamon and dark chocolate. She barely felt it as Eric bit down on her neck in return, taking pulls from the wound. It was only after a few mouthfuls when she let go of his neck and watched the cut heal, that her eyes widened. She could feel everything; all of Eric's swirling emotions consumed her like a fire. There was his contentment, his happiness, a tinge of concern, but the most overwhelming was his love.

Eric had always been able to feel Sookie, albeit faintly, but the only other creatures that he'd allowed to tap into his emotions were Pam and Godric. Even so, he usually kept his bonds with them partially shut. Eric had been notoriously private as a human, and it had carried over to his vampiric life. Now, as he watched Sookie sort through their combined emotions, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. It was the start of something new and exciting, and it was oddly satisfying to finally let another creature in, to let them understand him at a base level. He would have to guide Sookie though, help her differentiate between their emotions and learn how to partially shut down the bond should the need for privacy ever arise. Those lessons were for another night though. For now, Eric was content to spend the rest of the night loving the woman beneath him.

* * *

Rolling over in bed, Sookie stretched, screwing her eyes tightly shut to block out as much of the morning sun as possible. Her bedroom curtains were flimsy at best, and once she had enough money she planned to change them to blackout curtains. As she yawned, she noticed the hollow feeling inside of her, close to her heart. It was as if a piece of her was missing. It felt odd, but she guessed it had something to do with the bond. Stretching, Sookie's fingers brushed a piece of paper on the empty side of the bed, and she grasped at it, bringing it into her field of vision as she opened her eyes.

" _Mitt Hjärta. I have taken my day rest in my usual place, and look forward to seeing you when I rise this evening. I understand that you have work today, and while I'm not a fan of you working at the shifter's bar, I appreciate your sincere desire to be independent, and I respect your wishes. Please remember to eat something today. Eternally, E x"_

The shrill sound of the phone downstairs pulled Sookie from the note, and with a sigh she dragged herself from the bed and trudged down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. "Yeah yeah, I'm here." She grumbled into the receiver as she took it from the wall, rubbing her temples with her free hand.

"Sookie, I'm glad I caught you!" The deep voice rumbled, making Sookie pause in her temple rubbing.

"Alcide." She greeted, her usual warmth towards the wolf failing to make an appearance. It was hard to be friendly towards someone when their psycho ex-girlfriend had tried to kill you the night before. Sookie hoped Eric had followed her instructions and dumped Debbie's body in the fresh grave, but they would have to get their story straightened out should Alcide come sniffing around asking questions.

"I hate to ask this of you, but I need to get in touch with Northman. His unbearable progeny won't tell me where he is. Can you tell him to call me, it's urgent, let him know it's about the parking lot and its resident." Alcide explained cryptically.

Sookie frowned. She wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but it sounded like there was trouble brewing and she wanted no part of it. "Alcide, I think you should come over and tell him yourself, it might be better seeing as how I have to go to work in an hour and probably won't remember."

"Northman's in your house? Are you nuts! After everything that's happened, everything he's done to you, and you still allow him to stay over? The moment he gets his memory back he'll drop you, Sook!" Alcide's disbelief was palpable.

Returning to her temple rubbing, Sookie sighed. Why couldn't anyone let her make her own choices in peace? "Yes, he is. He owns my house. Besides, he has his memories back - all of them – and trust me when I say he's not going anywhere, and he's not going to leave me." She fired off in return. Alcide needed to get it through his thick skull that she and Eric were together now.

Silence filled the line for a minute. "I'll be over at sunset. Enjoy your day." The line went dead.

* * *

The lunch rush at Merlotte's was the worst. The car park was rammed, leaving Sookie no other option than to pull up around back. Locking her car after exiting it, she entered Merlotte's through the back door, throwing her purse aside in Sam's office before she pulled on her little apron and made her way into the dining area. All of the tables were occupied, Lafayette was cooking up a storm in the kitchen, and Arlene was run off her feet. Tying her hair up into a ponytail, Sookie slapped on a smile as she made her way to a recently occupied table, pulling her order pad and pen from her apron pocket. "Welcome to Merlotte's, what can I get for ya'll today?"

Sookie's six-hour shift dragged on uneventfully, and just before the dinner rush began she was finally able to go home. Jessica and Holly would be taking the evening shift, and Sookie couldn't get out of work fast enough. She stopped long enough to say goodnight to Lafayette and Sam, before she grabbed her purse, dropped off her apron, and made it back to her car. She had a Viking to get home to, and a werewolf visitor turning up.

The journey home was quick, and Sookie left her car out front of her newly refurbished house, heading up the front porch steps just as the sun dipped below the horizon. She didn't have time to pull out her keys before the front door was being opened and she was yanked in tight against a cold, muscular chest.

"How was work?" Eric asked, holding the blonde waitress close. She smelt like fried food and beer, and he wondered how much it would take to tempt her into the shower. His question felt trivial, it didn't matter how work was so long as money was being earned – no one ever truly enjoyed their job after all – but it felt like the sort of question Sookie would expect a human man to ask her should they be together, so he would ask it too.

"Human, mostly. Need to breathe." Sookie gasped out as Eric gently let her go, offering a sheepish grin. "It was uneventful, thank you for asking. How was your rest?"

Pleased that she hadn't encountered any issues at the bar, Eric nodded. "It could've been better, had I woken next to you." He bent down, pressing his lips to Sookie's in a searing kiss, his hands roaming all over her body, sliding under her work shirt where he grabbed her waist in his large hands, stroking the smooth and tanned skin he found there.

Losing herself in his kiss and his hands, Sookie was oblivious to the sound of a truck coming up the driveway until she heard the telltale sound of a car door slamming. No longer distracted by the giant Viking, she pulled his hands from under her shirt, breaking their kiss. "Alcide is here. He phoned earlier, something about a car park and its resident?" She repeated the message from earlier with a quirk of an eyebrow, curiosity running through her veins.

Eric's demeanor changed entirely. Gone was the loving and affectionate vampire, and in its place was what Sookie could only describe as a scared man. If it weren't for the second level bond they shared, she would've never known about the horror and fear running through his veins. The feeling was soon gone though, and Sookie couldn't help but feel disappointed that he'd partially closed down their connection. She felt like he was hiding something from her, and she thought they'd been making such significant progress at getting him to open up more.

Every atom of Eric's being was screaming out at the fact that something had happened to Edgington. He sent many a prayer to his old Gods that the 3000-year-old vampire was still firmly encased in the concrete and silver. Vamping down the porch steps, he met Alcide halfway.

"Northman," The werewolf greeted tersely, sniffing the air audibly. He picked up on Eric and Sookie's mingled scents, and it made him uneasy. Sookie was a rare creature; a ray of light in the dark supernatural world, and the fact Eric Northman had claimed her didn't sit right with the wolf.

"Herveaux," Eric responded in like with a nod, not bothering to offer out his hand. The sooner he could get information out of Alcide as to the issue, the sooner the wolf could leave. "What happened?" He demanded.

Alcide sighed. Same old Northman, always straight to business. He appreciated that about the vampire, even if it got a little tiring. "I got a phone call this morning from one of my guys, said something about a big hole in the parking lot. When I got there all the security tapes from last night had been destroyed, and my guy said he couldn't remember anything." The lack of memories had been the critical clue for the wolf that this had been the working of another vampire.

Eric's façade may have worked for Alcide, and he'd dampened the bond enough that Sookie wasn't bowled over with the feelings radiating from him. However, she could still feel some of his anger, and it was enough to make her tense.

"We need to see if there was anyone in the area who can remember anything at all. I'm going to send my best trackers out there to follow the scent. I want you to call me should anything come up." Eric ordered effortlessly, taking charge of the situation. They needed to get a hold of the situation, find out exactly what had happened, and who'd been involved.

Although Sookie was sure she didn't want to know the answer, her curiosity got the better of her, and she piped up. "Who was the resident in the car park?" She crossed the front yard to join the two men, looking between them as she waited for an answer. Although this morning she hadn't wanted to get involved, if it was so severe that it had Eric on edge, then it had something to do with her now too.

"You didn't tell her?" Alcide raised an eyebrow at that interesting nugget of information. The waitress should've been told about the parking lot incident considering it involved her, and Alcide was curious as to why Eric had hidden it from her.

Jaw clenching at having to explain himself to the wolf, Eric shook his head. "I was going to but other things happened, and I wasn't myself, you know that." He shot back with a snarl.

"Told me what?" Sookie interrupted them with an exasperated sigh, no longer willing to go around in circles and be left in the dark.

Alcide held Eric's gaze for a moment, and when it dawned on him that the vampire wasn't going to divulge the information, the wolf took it in his stride. Breaking their staring contest, he switched his attention to Sookie, features softening to offer her a sad smile. "Edgington never died. He was buried in cement and silver chains in the parking lot. Someone has set him free."

Eric's mind was reeling, his anger starting to overpower him. It took all of his control not to lash out as Alcide told Sookie about his oversight. He should've killed Russell, should've made sure the 3000-year-old vampire would never return. Instead, he'd wanted him to suffer, and now it was about to bite him on the ass. The news set off a chain reaction in Sookie's emotions, and Eric was dragged along for the ride. Anger and disbelief swirled together, and the vampire did the only thing he could think of to stop them from confusing their feelings. He closed the bond entirely.

"You didn't kill him!" Sookie roared, turning on Eric. The vampire was stunned into silence at her outburst, and from the corner of her eye Sookie caught Alcide slowly backing up to his vehicle. Clenching her hands by her side, she ignored the itch in them, her light desperate to make an appearance. Her usually gentle blue eyes contained a hard glint to them. There was trouble in paradise.

Composing himself, Eric kept his tone low and smooth as he responded, not wanting to fan the flames further. "He killed my whole family, slaughtered them over a couple of goats, and then took my father's crown. He was undeserving of death." He explained, hearing Alcide clambering into his car and taking off. _"Coward."_

Already Eric was thinking of ways to get both of them out of the situation alive. They could travel the world and never stay in one place longer than a week or two, using cash so they wouldn't be traced, all the while sending other creatures out to keep an eye on Russell and strike if the moment was right. It wasn't Eric's best plan, he preferred to stay and fight, he was a warrior after all, but Sookie was in danger and keeping her safe was his first priority. The Fae Prince could keep her safe for a while, but Eric didn't like the thought of not being able to reach her, of risking her being held in the other realm against her will.

"You didn't kill him, and now he's going to kill us. Didn't you stop and think that he would one day get out of the concrete, Eric? I know you, you would've thought about that." Sookie buried her face in her hands, shaking her head in disbelief. Everything had looked so rosy only a few hours ago. Hands dropping she couldn't help but feel disappointed in her Viking.

"Of course I thought about it, woman. I just didn't think he would get free so soon." Eric snapped in response. He needed a few minutes to think of an immediate plan for the two of them, and he didn't need reminding of his mistake.

Shocked, Sookie's mouth gapped and for a moment she looked like a fish. "Woman? I have a name, Eric! And your actions not only affect you but subsequently me and every other vampire on this planet. Did you forget that he's insane and that he went medieval on TV? He fang-raped me, no thanks to you, and then witnessed me tipping Talbot's remains down the drain in Fangtasia!" Sookie screeched, temper rising along with her panic. She'd only just evaded Russell's clutches last time, and she had a feeling the ancient vampire would have more of an axe to grind this time.

Sookie had hit below the belt with her comment regarding the fang-raping, and the anger Eric felt at her throwing it in his face had his fangs snapping down into place. "He had to taste you to go out into the sun, so I could trap him and get rid of him. I'm sorry you were used as bait, but it was the only option I had that involved both of us walking out of Fangtasia alive when the sun went down." Eric snarled, closing the distance between them, towering over the small blonde.

Sookie's eyes held a determination that Eric had never seen before, and she'd jutted her chin out defiantly during his little tirade. Opening their bond a crack he scanned it, using it to gauge his next move. Taking a few unnecessary but helpful deep breaths, Eric slid his fangs back in as his anger dissipated. Softening his features, he rolled his shoulders in a little, making him appear somewhat smaller and less threatening. Bringing his hands to her face, he cradled her head. "I will not let him harm you, I promise you. I will meet the true death before he gets his hands on you." He vowed, scaring himself with the honesty of his words.

Sookie relaxed into Eric's touch, and while she was mad that he'd used the bond to his advantage, she was also pleased they hadn't erupted into an all-out fight. "Don't you dare even think of the true death. I won't let that happen. I'll zap him with my microwave fingers before he gets close enough to hurt you." She responded with equal vigor, earning a low-rumbling chuckle from the Viking.

"You are truly a force to be reckoned with, my little faery." Eric gave her nose a gentle kiss before moving down to her lips, pressing a chaste kiss to them. He wanted nothing more than to pick up where they had left off this morning, to push away all thoughts of Russell's escape, but it just wasn't possible. They needed a plan, and they needed it now.


End file.
